Rosuto Ai
by lysapot
Summary: AU. Slight OCC. Oneshot. Don't you remember me? I Don't. Who are you? Read and find out. Leave a review. Tnx...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. But this is my original story.

* * *

'_Hina-chan...'_

Someone's calling me.

'_Hina-chan… wake up…'_

There it was again. I began to slowly open my eyes. The sight that lay upon me was nothingness. There was no one there except me. A sudden chill made its way down my spine.

But I put that feeling aside and slowly stood up. I scanned the room that I was in and realized that it was my former classroom. The room was filled with so many memories. The chipped color blue paint and the unusual wooden boards in the ceiling, which was somewhat like a wooden casket, were still the same.

"Why am I here?" I asked myself.

But still I can't help but reminisce. The place was still the same. I spotted my chair. Though I didn't sit there much, I have always sat beside my best friend, TenTen-chan. We chatted like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't help but giggle.

And how could I forget about Tsunade-sensei, I wouldn't sit next to TenTen-chan for she was so strict about the sitting arrangement. And I was so afraid when it came to her Medical Nin class, she would actually tell you to stand if you didn't know the answer to her question! But I knew she meant well. I really respected her for that.

As I wandered across the room, I saw Sakura-chan's chair. My smile suddenly shifted to a slight frown. I still remember that incident that caused a tear in our friendship. Me, TenTen-chan and Sakura-chan were getting back from our lunch break and we were joking around when Sakura-chan screamed and we didn't notice Tsunade-sensei, who heard her scream. That was her last warning and they were gonna call her parents. I felt so guilty. She was an honor student and what happened may put her off the next honor's list just because of what she did which was partly my fault. Luckily it didn't but we didn't talk for days. One day I finally had enough of that. I couldn't take that one of my dearest friends was angry with me. So I made her one of my homemade cards, my finest work I might add, and placed it in her locker before school. After that we started to talk again. I was so relieved!

"There were some fun memories here." I muttered to myself.

'_Hina-chan…'_

That call snapped me back to reality. There it was again. I started to follow the voice. I couldn't understand but that voice was so familiar.

As I walked along the dark empty hallway, I started again to remember my life within these walls. The time when I was chasing Kiba-kun for calling me with those stupid, but funny, nicknames; or when I was chatting away about jutsus or bugs or dogs with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun; or when me, TenTen-chan, and Sakura-chan would go to our lockers or to the restroom; or just plain hang out.

Then I just realized that my feet led me to the rooftop. I remembered vaguely that I used to hang around here with… What was his name? Why couldn't I remember? I knew that I used to be here with someone but why couldn't I remember?

"Hina-chan..."

I snapped out from my train of thoughts and saw a figure sitting across from where I was standing. I could tell he was a man but I couldn't see his face. I decided to take a step closer. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

He stood up and looked at me but I couldn't see his eyes, he replied, "Don't you remember me?"

I don't know why but I'm not afraid with him so I moved closer, "I'm sorry but I don't. What's your name? How do you know me?"

He smiled but a sad one but I still couldn't see his eyes. "My name is not important. I'm just a friend from your past."

I could only tell a little bit about his appearance. He was quite taller than me, and his blond spiky hair was messed up like he never combed in his life. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a fox print on it and pants. But what I was curious about was his eyes.

I took a step closer to him, hoping to see his eyes. "Why are you not important if you were a friend of mine? If you were really my friend you would know that I value them very dearly" But to no avail I didn't see them, he returned to his sitting position.

I heard him chuckled. "You're still the same old Hina-chan I know."

I took a sit next to him, "Ok, I don't know why but something tells me that you're okay." I gave him a smile.

Everything fell silent. I can't put my finger on it but being like this with him brought some feeling I couldn't explain. I was contented but at the same time I was a little agitated. I was happy but I felt a bit of sadness. I felt like I don't ever want him to leave my side. And the weirdest part was I felt like something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly he spoke, "Look at the sky, you can see the beautiful moon and the stunning stars."

I looked up and what he had said was true. I always did like to stargaze. It felt relaxing and I haven't done it in ages. I haven't done it since the last time I was with… Again I can't remember. I was so irritated with myself. But I discarded that thought when I heard him speak. His voice was soft and gentle; it felt like he was singing a sweet ballad. It brought a sense of calm in me. I just felt like smiling as I heard him speak.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"You're absolutely right..." I turned to him and he wasn't looking at the sky but he was looking at me. And for the first time I saw his eyes, his deep mesmerizing blue eyes. Someone had said that when you look at someone's eyes, it is said to be a window to their soul. As I looked in his eyes, I could clearly remember who the one in front of me was.

"Naruto-kun!" I gasped and hugged him tightly.

Again I heard him chuckled. "I knew you would remember." He gave a smile, his foxy but sweet and gentle smile.

"Where have you been?" I said never letting go of him.

He then held my face and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm just here to give you this." He handed me a little orange fox. "And to properly bid you farewell." He leaned in brushed his lips onto mine and then he just disappeared.

I fell on my knees and noticed that my tears were freely flowing down my cheeks. I felt like someone took my heart out of my chest, stomped on it until it was in pieces, and placed it back. I just held the little fox tightly and I screamed.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

'Hina-chan… Hina-chan… Wake up…'

My eyes suddenly opened and saw that I was back at my room. My best friend, TenTen-chan, was gently shaking me to wake up. "You were saying his name again." She said while handing me a glass of water.

"I was?" I sighed. "TenTen-chan, you could go back to sleep now. I'm fine."

"You sure?" She insisted.

"Yah, you don't need to worry." I gave her a weak smile.

"If you say so. Goodnight, Hina-chan."

"Goodnight, TenTen-chan."

I took a sip of water and placed on my side table. My god, it's that dream again. Why can't I forget? He died four years ago. I looked around my room and saw little Kyuuchi, the little orange fox he gave me before he died.

The day before he died, we were together. I was hoping that the day would be a fun one so he could take what I was going to say. We did have fun; we trained for a while, walked around Konoha park, and had ice cream to end the day. The time that I was hoping never to come came. But I have to do it; I gather all my courage and told him that I was moving on. He was the first to tell me that, saying he didn't deserve my love and that he liked me to just be his friend. So, I was making his wish come true. He was cool with it, saying that it was better that way then he gave me this bear. We parted that the day with me having a heavy heart but I knew he was glad.

The next day, I got a call from his brother, Kyuubi-niisan, saying that he died from a heart attack. You see, Naruto-kun had a bad heart; he was battling this for quite some time now and he lost his battle. His brother said that he didn't want me there for he might only burden me and she also told me that his last words were sorry that he had hurt me and that he wanted me to be happy. I broke down and cried so hard for weeks. I felt everything was nothing to me. My family, my friends, and my life, they felt nothing to me. But slowly with time and with the help my friends, I got over his death.

But what I couldn't understand was why was I having that dream? Why am I constantly feeling his presence? Why couldn't I stop from crying every time I see that dream. I guess all my questions can't be answered.

"Maybe next time I see him in my dream, I could ask." I said to myself slightly giggling. "I better go back to sleep before TenTen-chan gets mad again." I drifted back to sleep holding Kyuuchi tightly around my arms.

A gentle whisper the wind blew:

'_Goodnight, my Hina-chan. I'll always watch over you…' _

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi guys… I wrote this story in my English class… I made it into a Naruhina fic because I love this pairing… Rosuto Ai means "Lost Love"… I think although if something is out of sight or lost, it doesn't mean that you won't find it or maybe it has a way of returning to you… Hope you guys like it… 


End file.
